


Let's go out || Destiel

by FabelCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Human, Love, M/M, date, fallenangel, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabelCat/pseuds/FabelCat
Summary: Dean is supposed to kick Castiel out of the bunker. To leave his fallen Angel all by himself. But Dean couldn't. He couldn't leave him.





	

He wanted to protect Sam.  
He wanted to protect Castiel.  
He knew he couldn't protect both but what should he do now?

Ezechiel told Dean that, if Cas doesn't leave today he will leave with Sam. He couldn't let that happen. He could tell the fallen angel that he couldn't stay here.

"Let's go out." those words passed Deans lips.

Those deep blue eyes stared at him like he could read his mind like he knew something was going on.

"Sure Dean. I appraise our nights in a bar."

Dean just took Castiel's hand and went up the stairs of the bunker. When he heard steps he stoped and turned around. Sam was standing behind him. "Dean?" "Don't worry, we will be back in a few hours.Bye Sammy." 

The door of the bunker was closed and Cas and Dean got into the Impala. They wouldn't go into a bar like Cas was expecting them to go. He stared out of the window until he realized that Dean was parking in front of a motel.

It was already 10 pm.

"Dean, why are we parking here? I thought.." but before he could say something Dean got out of the car and went to the reception to get a room for them.

After some minutes Cas stepped out of the Impala. As soon as he got out Dean was standing with keys in front of him. "C'mon, maybe doctor Sexy is on the TV here. Let's watch." Dean went to the room Castiel followed him, his head titled to the side.

Both stepped inside the room and Dean turned the TV on to skip through the program. Finally, when he found his Tv show he looked around to see Castiel standing at the table of the room, still looking confused.

"Oh c'mon Cas, you can sit here but bring some beer out of the fridge would ya?" Castiel did as he was told. He grabbed two bottles of beers and gave on of them to Dean. Dean took out the demon knife and opens the bottle and out put it on the ground. 

"Should I open it for you?" He asked gently. Cas gave him the bottle and for a moment their fingers brushed against each other which caused Dean to shiver a little. 'Hopefully, Cas didn't see that.' nice thought Dean but he did. 

"Are you, cold Dean?" He asked looking deep into those Green eyes like he could read his mind but of course, he couldn't anymore without his mojo.

Dean shooke his head and opened the bottle. He gave it back and Cas took a small sip of it. It wasn't that bad he thought. The only thing he was wondering was, what kind of affect it will have on him.

The watch the show until on time Dean phone was ringing. Sam. Shit. It was already half past midnight. He picked up the phone and talked with Sam but not for long they could understand each other so Dean left the room.

5 minutes later

Dean went back into the room. The TV was still running but Cas was not sitting any longer on the edge of the bed. When he looked closer he saw that the Angel was already sleeping. At least it looked like that. 

He turned off the lights, grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. As close as possible next to Cas. After some time a hand reach out for him and Dean looked over just to see some deep blue eyes looking at him.

"You can sleep in the bed too, Dean. It's big enough for both of us." Dean strapped of his trouser just leaving on his boxers and his t-shirt and laid down next to Cas.

They were sitting in silence. Ok not completely in silence but only hearing the TV in the background and looking at each other before looking at the television. 

Dean accidentally touched Cas shoulder when he wanted to turn around and screamed. "Dammit, Cas. You are fudging cold." I know Dean." He just easily replied like it wasn't a problem. Dean let out a sighed and pulled Cas into a warm hug. For a moment Dean started to shiver but Cas got fast warmer. 

It has already been 10 minutes since they were in this position. No one wanted to leave like if they would let go of each other, the would start freezing. So Dean kept this position. After a time he heard someone snoring. Castiel was asleep. 

Dean gave him a quick peck on the head and when he wanted to pull the other man closer some eyes were staring at him. Dean already wanted to pull back. To just leave this room. But he would leave Cas. No. He couldn't. But a hand was laid on his jaw and pulled him closer until both their lips where slightly brushing. 

But when both realized how good it feels,� the kiss went fast passionate. Tongues exploring. Dean hand were traveling down Castiel's body and stoped at his waist band. 

A quick looked into Castiel eyes made him sure. That's what will happen next. They would happen next. 

After this night Dean told him about Ezechiel and Sam and Castiel stayed at the motel. Dean didn't sleep a night separated from Cas. Even if he lied to Sam that he had always a new chick picked up but the chick was always Cas. It always has been Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-read  
> my apologies  
> Hope you enjoyed reading  
> :3 meow :3


End file.
